


Naruto Kinktober 2019

by auntieann1es



Category: Naruto
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Also kind of, Blindfolds, Corset, Costumes, Crying, Dacryphilia, Deepthroating, Edgeplay, Emetophilia, Hate Sex, Kink Exploration, Kinktober 2019, Knife Play, Mirror Sex, Multi, Naruto Kinktober, Pet Play, Puppy Play, Scissoring, Stuffing, Urophagia, Voyeurism, Watersports, bc i don't want to get any hopes up for things i don't end up making, camboy deidara kind of, creative use of kakuzu's masks, feederism, i will add tags every day i add a chapter, madara is an angry hedgehog, piss drinking, rarepairs, sexy angel kakuzu, that is; vomiting directly after drinking piss, this went off the rails, wearing each others clothes kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-11-10 19:03:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20856725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auntieann1es/pseuds/auntieann1es
Summary: Prompt list found here: https://noodlefools.tumblr.com/post/188050341496/kinktober-2019-prompt-listLet's get filthy, folks.





	1. Hidan: Masks

Kinktober day 1: Deep-Throating |<strike> Inflation | Face-Sitting |</strike> **Masks**

Hidan must have come six times by now. His hips bucked weakly, tears streamed down his cheeks and what little air that made it to his lungs around the writhing threads shoved down his throat came out in moans for more.

And then he heard a high pitched whistle. The threads wrapped around his body let him down slowly, then left him altogether. Blood came rushing back to his arms and it ached in a way that made him want to cry. He lay there, gasping air, until he had enough feeling back to wipe the tears from his eyes.

He heard splashing. When he had enough sense to look, he could have laughed. Kakuzu sat a few steps away, his head turned to the cold stream they had camped beside. They both watched the mask creatures wash themselves off like oversized babies splashing in a sink.

Hidan tried to right himself—but found he couldn’t walk. His hips ached like the bone had been split and put back together. He crawled over to Kakuzu, and collapsed at his side.

Kakuzu dragged him closer so his head laid on Kakuzu’s thigh. Thick fingers carded through Hidan’s hair, eliciting a small sigh of appreciation. “Did you like that?”

Like he couldn’t see Hidan’s stupid grin. “That hit the spot, actually.”

“Good. I think they enjoyed it too.”

“Aw. They like me.”

“Enough they don’t want to see you drown.”

Hidan’s eyebrows scrunched together. “Wait, what?”

“You’re filthy too,” Kakuzu said by way of explanation, scooping him up and throwing him in the stream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***
> 
> file this solidly under ‘things i never thought i would draw with my own two hands'


	2. Deidara (and Kisame): Watersports

Kinktober day 2: <strike>Ass Worship | Begging | Medical play |</strike> **Watersports**

The video started in a dark room with a pair of legs frantically stripping off gray shorts. The legs kneeled and revealed a slim body and strands of yellow hair. Kisame knew then—that hair could be anyone’s, but the swirling tattoo and the scars on his chest couldn’t be anyone else’s.

One hand brushed his hair over a shoulder and the other traced down his torso. For the first time Kisame noticed a strip of white-green fabric on the floor between his knees. What could he be doing with that?

Fingers with dark-painted nails massaged the little roll of fat at the bottom of his stomach. His nails grazed down below it—and then pressed in. Deidara moaned.

Kisame gasped. Fuck… he liked that sound.

Fingers rubbed, and hips bucked. Kisame couldn’t see Deidara’s face but he knew he was biting his lip in that cute little way he did.

His hand traveled down further. His fingers spread his labia open, and his middle finger rubbed against his clit. He gasped, and his other hand reached down to grab his thigh. “Okay,” he said softly, almost so quiet Kisame couldn’t hear.

And then something started drizzling out from between Deidara’s legs. It took a moment for Kisame to realize what was happening, but when he did his face burned. Deidara was pissing on that square of fabric, and that square of fabric was a _fucking dog pad._

Deidara’s fingers started moving again, rubbing his clit and moving through the stream of piss. His moans became louder and stuttered around heavy breaths.

Kisame was rubbing himself through his underwear before he knew what he was doing. He was only aware then that he was _very_ aroused. Deidara seemed on the verge of coming, and Kisame was right there with him.

The stream of piss trickled to a stop and the hand holding his thigh moved back to support him. Kisame’s eyelids fluttered closed, and in his mind’s eye he saw Deidara’s face: pretty pink mouth moaning and swearing, dark-lined eyes rolling back in pleasure. He imagined fisting Deidara’s hair and pushing him into a kiss, then pushing his head into his lap. Deidara’s breath filled his ears and he came hard.

The video had ended by the time he came down from his high. Kisame pulled out his earbuds and put them and his laptop on his nightstand. He rolled his head back—staring at a screen in bed did a number on one’s neck. When he closed his eyes he saw the scene again, Deidara moaning and relieving himself on the dog pad. _Ugh_. Kisame went to sleep that night wondering if Deidara would be willing to do a scene like that with him. Discovery can be a wonderful thing.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is from an au where the akatsuki is a fraternity and Deidara is paying off college w/ porn money. Hidan tells Kisame, who ends up watching one of the videos and finding out something about himself.
> 
> No picture this time bc piss is hard to draw? who knew honestly


	3. 4. Kisame and Madara: Mirror sex, crying

Kinktober day 4: <strike>Spanking</strike> | Mirror Sex | <strike>Spit-roasting |</strike> Dacryphilia (Crying)

Madara couldn’t believe he was crying. Actually he refused to believe it. This wasn’t really happening to him. He wasn’t standing with his hands clutching the mirror frame like an obedient slut. He wasn’t getting pounded into by some grinning, kekkei-genkai-less, muscle-bound fish freak from Kiri. And he certainly wasn’t moaning and shaking and begging to be fucked _faster_ and _harder_ because he absolutely did not feel fantastic and blissed out of his mind.

Kisame’s dry hand, the one that wasn’t jerking Madara’s cock well past his first orgasm, moved to wipe the totally-not-tears from Madara’s totally-not-quivering jaw. His strong hand turned Madara’s face to look at his own. Madara couldn’t meet his eyes. If he saw him in the physical world, not the image in the mirror, it would all be real.

Kisame kissed him, and Madara realized he hadn’t closed his mouth in minutes and his throat was painfully dry. He weakly kissed back. Those damn tears wouldn’t stop flowing.

Madara tried to move his hips in time with Kisame’s. He found his legs were unfeeling and he couldn’t manage much of a rocking movement. When he did it made the drag on his overstimulated cock more noticeable. He whined. No he didn’t. That didn’t happen either.

Kisame’s breathing became heavier in Madara’s ear. It brought his strength back. He pushed back against Kisame’s thrusts as hard as he could.

Kisame kissed Madara’s neck, and he absolutely did not lean his head back so he had more room. Teeth grazed his sweaty, too hot skin.

And then he bit.

Madara wailed. His hips stuttered as he came a second time into Kisame’s fist. A tear rolled down his face and landed with a soft splash on Kisame’s thumb.

Kisame came not too long after. Madara watched him, wide-eyed and bloody-mouthed, screaming silently behind him. After he came down a bit he wrapped his arms around Madara’s waist.

He placed a kiss on his cheek, interrupting the trail of tears leaking down his face. “You can let go of the mirror now, love.”

Madara couldn’t wait until they separated to he could wring Kisame’s stupid neck.

***

this is the illustration I should not have attempted. i can’t draw Kisame, i can only half draw Madara, and I cannot draw a mirror in the slightest. But here it is anyway.

also yes I am posting day 4 before day 3 because that one’s not finished yet and I am tired and want to sleep :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this idea is from discord. if you're on discord w/ me say 'yeehaw' in the comments buckaroo


	4. 3. Suigetsu and Log: Edgeplay, Knife Play

Kinktober day 3: **Sensory Deprivation** |<strike> Temperature Play |</strike> **Edgeplay | Knife Play**

Oh my god. Oh _any_ god. Who knew Suigetsu had this much patience.

Log couldn’t see, so he couldn’t check a clock, but his torture seemed to have been going on for hours. Fingers and the edge of a knife had been gliding around his skin, but with his hands cuffed to a spreader bar between his ankles, a gag in his mouth, and a blindfold over his eyes, he couldn’t do much in the way of protesting.

Well, he could dissolve into snakes. But that was a last resort.

An unknown amount of time ago Suigetsu had blinded and shackled up his lover and then gone to town on his poor body. Suigetsu had stroked his cock, pinched with his nipples, even teased him with his mouth. He played with Log’s piercings as much as he ever did, the fucker. Why did he like them so much? Get your own, bitch. Leave me alone or let me come.

He would inform him of trivial things: “Wow, this is the reddest I’ve ever seen your cock.” “You’re so hot I’m drooling, baby.” “Oops, I nicked you. Sorry bout that.”

Shut up and fuck me _please,_ Log wanted to say, but he couldn’t even put his lips together to ask.

And then there was the knife. Log didn’t know why, but it pleased Suigetsu to run the blade across any and all skin he could reach in lazy, swirling patterns. He guessed it was pleasurable enough, the duality between blunt fingers and the sharp knife edge. The visual had to be something, especially when he drew blood (intentionally or not). Log imagined the hungry look in his eyes whenever he drew blood when they sparred. It was like a wild animal hooked on the scent of prey.

That thought made it both easier and harder for him to believe Suigetsu’s patience. On one hand, how was he not pouncing on him right now? But on the other, when else was he going to get an opportunity to indulge his carnal side like this?

Log pushed his bent legs out for the thousandth time, stretching his arms out but not doing much for his actual leg muscles.

“Aw, are you getting uncomfy?” Suigetsu rubbed a hand over Log’s belly and bent to kiss his chest. “Can you hold on just a little longer? Give me five minutes and I’ll take the bar off you. Sounds good?”

Log nodded. Five minutes. He could count that if he wanted to.

He heard a cap pop open and liquid being squirted out. It was familiar, and it left options. He didn’t want options anymore. He was exhausted from wondering what would happen next.

A cool-slicked fingertip rubbed against Log’s hole. Foolish of Log to think anything more was going to happen. It stayed there, pushing but not penetrating, for what felt like five minutes in its self. Log felt cheated.

He was just about to scream (to the best of his ability) but the finger pushed into him and his voice caught in his throat. “Come on, baby,” Suigetsu crooned. “I’ve got five minutes to stretch you, I’m gonna take my time.”

One finger pushed in and out, and then another, and then a third. He claimed to be taking his time but the pace was so much faster than the buildup. It made Log squirm.

“Okay. I’m gonna go get your keys.”

Suigetsu left him. Log tried to keep himself still. The lack of any contact made him antsy. He subconsciously bucked his hips, imagining the fingers were still there.

After too long he felt Suigetsu’s fingers on his knee as the other man kneeled down between his legs. Keys slotted into each handcuff and then into the spreader bar. Log didn’t know how to move once all the metal was gone.

Thankfully Suigetsu sensed this. He took Log’s wrists and moved them over his head. “There you go, stretch out your shoulders.” When he decided that was sufficient he stretched his legs, one at a time, straightening and bending and rolling at the hip. “You okay doll?”

Log nodded. And Suigetsu bent down and kissed his separated lips. “I love you.”

He settled himself between Log’s thighs. Log heard him slick himself up, and heard his first real moan of the night that wasn’t his own. He hadn’t even made a noise like that when Log sucked him off earlier. He tried not to take offense.

Log felt the head of Suigetsu’s cock on his hole. Don’t tease this time, please, Log thought, and Suigetsu seemed to understand. He pushed into Log and Log could feel him bent over his body. One of his arms snaked around Log’s back and hugged him to his stomach.

“Log.”

“Mmph?”

He felt Suigetsu paw around for something, and then felt the knife on his skin again.

“Can I?”

Might as well, baby. Log nodded.

Suigetsu’s breath hitched in something like a giggle. He cut a line across Log’s pectoral. The cut made Log feel every line the blade had drawn on his skin. He moaned. _More, Suigetsu. That’s it._

The blade left a bloody score down his arm, across his stomach and up his abs. He cut a line over Log’s collarbone and fuck, that stung. Log rocked his hips, trying to distract himself.

Suigetsu, in all his otherworldly flexibility, traced his tongue over the marks he had made. The ones he didn’t think bled enough he sucked on and lathed over with his mouth. I didn’t know I was dating a vampire, Log would have said on a good day. But he was gagged and the pain was turning him on more. Who knew.

Suigetsu latched onto his collarbone and finally moved inside him a little.

Log tried taking matters into his own hands. He gripped Suigetsu’s hips as best he could with hands that hadn’t completely regained feeling yet, and moved him forward and back in an attempt to feel some kind of friction.

Suigetsu growled. He released and bit into Log’s neck. His hand swatted Log’s away from his hips, then grabbed his dick, stroking him hard.

Log shouted. Moans and gasps flowed out his mouth uncontrollably. He was getting close, but he wasn’t there yet. He needed to be fucked.

But he couldn’t force Suigetsu to move. He could only show his obedience. And to do that, he moved his hands above his head and exposed his neck to whatever Suigetsu wanted to put it through.

Suigetsu’s hand stilled. He pulled back to look at Log’s submissive display. Both hands traveled over his sensitive skin, up his neck, and cupped his face. Slowly he pulled the gag out of his mouth.

“You’re a good boy, Log.” One thumb swiped across his chin to clean the drool there away, and then kissed him in a connection that tasted of blood.

And then he started moving. The pace surprised both of their overstimulated bodies.

Suigetsu’s mouth opened in a gasp and didn’t close. His lips stayed pressed against Log’s skin. “What are you smiling about?” he finally shouted in Log’s face.

Log didn’t answer. He just rolled his hips and arched his back as he finally orgasmed.

Suigetsu grabbed Log’s dick and stroked it, but Log wasn’t going to have it. He slapped Suigetsu across the face and, in his surprise, grabbed his hand away. He brought it to his face and bit his knuckles.

Suigetsu came with a wail. He pumped his hips until he couldn’t anymore and collapsed to Log’s side.

“Uhhgh.”

“Is that right?”

“I think… you don’t understand… how sexy you are… when you’re not talking,” Suigetsu said between pants and smiles.

Log rolled over on top of Suigetsu. “Where’s that smug face of yours?”

“Oh, shit, sorry.” Suigetsu took the blindfold off his face. He giggled when Log winced at the return of light to his vision. His pupils had taken over most of his irises, and Suigetsu watched in giddy thrill as they retreated back to their usual size.

Log kissed him. Suigetsu still tasted like blood. Log still tasted like come.

He pulled away with a pop and both of them were gasping for air. Log laid his head down in the crook of Suigetsu’s neck. His cuts hurt.

Suigetsu rubbed circles in his back. “What did you think?”

“I think…that it’s my turn next time.”

Suigetsu laughed. “Oh boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hkgkhjk this is so BAD and unedited but whatever i'm trying to make today's entry worth something so i rushed this one out.
> 
> Here it is! my secret rarepair.


	5. 5: Tenten and Rock Lee: Feederism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter takes place some time before boruto, these characters are adults and when lee makes a reference to looking pregnant 'again' it's bc he was previously pregnant w/ metal bc lee is trans babie

Kinktober day 5: <strike>Feet | Sadism/Masochism |</strike> **Feederism** | <strike>Shotgunning</strike>

“Wow Tenten, you really make the best curry!” Lee exclaimed, slamming down his fifth bowl. “I could eat this forever!”

Tenten resisted the groan that bubbled up in her throat. “Should I get you some more?”

“Yes please, although I am quite full. This will probably be my last bowl.”

“You got it, Lee.” Tenten stood up and took his bowl, moving to the kitchen on unsteady legs to refill it.

See, Tenten had planned this night out. She knew Lee loved her cooking and that he’d eat far more than he usually ate for dinner.

When Lee was eating, he couldn’t hear her stick her hand in her panties and frantically rub herself off. She had a front-row seat to the most tantalizing sight imaginable: her teammate eating happily, his belly expanding and stretching his track suit in ways that were questionably possible. In a perfect world she could pull up his shirt and rub her slit wantonly on his stomach, but because the world was so flawed she would have to make do this way.

She was trying hard not to come before he finished eating. She wanted to see how big his stomach would get, see if he would groan and rub his sides where the skin stretched the most.

He was eating with less vigor now. Every swallow went down slower and heavier. Tenten rubbed slower and lazier now to keep up with him. If she went even a little faster she would come, and she worried about Lee’s reaction to that.

Halfway through the serving Lee set his bowl down. His face scrunched up in pain, and he curled over his swollen stomach.

“Lee, you okay?” Tenten asked softly.

“I really should not have eaten so much,” he whimpered.

“Hang tight. I’ll help you.”

Tenten pushed out of her chair and took Lee’s bowl away. She placed it in the sink and flitted around collecting things before returning to the little dining table.

With one hand she placed a bowl down on the table to his right, and then opened the little bottle in her other hand and shook some of its contents out.

Lee watched curiously as she held two light-colored tablets out to him.

“Is it candy?”

“Medicine,” she said. “It’s got a lower base number to counter the amount of acid in your stomach.” She wasn’t sure she said that right. Lee wouldn’t know the difference.

He took the tablets and chewed them in a way that could be described as gentle. Tenten had to stop herself from cooing about how cute he was.

She offered him a sip of water from his glass, and he accepted gratefully.

Tenten decided to be braver. She pressed her fingers into Lee’s sides and rubbed soothing circles into his skin. His tummy was as taut as a drum.

To her surprise, Lee laughed a little. “It looks like I am pregnant again.”

Tenten smiled at that. “Do you feel better? Because I have one more thing to give you.”

“Oh? What is that?”

She picked the bowl up again and tilted it so he could see. It was plain vanilla ice cream.

Lee looked concerned at the thought of eating anything more. “Will that help?”

“It will make you feel better.”

“Is that true?”

Tenten didn’t know, she just knew that ice cream made her feel better. “Yeah, totally. It’s in the vanilla or something.” She spooned out a mouthful and held it in front of his face. “Open up.”

He glanced from her to the ice cream. Licking his lips, he opened his mouth and allowed her to feed him.

By the fourth spoonful Tenten was shaking. This was completely different from just watching. She could still see his massive belly and his hands rubbing over it, but now she could smell the food and feel his lips tug at the spoon. She looked him in the face as he savored the taste of the ice cream, swallowed it down into his swollen stomach, and looked up every once in awhile to meet her eyes in a trusting gaze. By the tenth spoonful the ice cream was halfway gone and it was becoming hard to stand up.

She put the bowl to his side for a moment and pulled a chair over so she could sit in front of him. Her knees were to his sides, and his tummy was so close to her core that she worried he would feel how hot she was there.

“Tenten, are you alright? Your face is red.”

Tenten shook her head. “I’m fine! I’m just. Tired. Don’t worry about it.”

He looked at her in concern, but (to her great relief) decided to trust her word. She resumed feeding him.

She imagined kissing him. She thought of rubbing herself off while she kneeled to kiss and rub his belly. She needed to get off badly, she felt horribly depraved.

The ice cream was almost gone. She could make it a little longer.

The final spoonful made it through his lips, most of the way. A bit dripped down his chin and he caught it with a swipe of his thumb. His tongue darted out to lick it and Tenten couldn’t help but moan.

“I think it is time you headed to bed Tenten, you look quite… unusual.”

“Sorry Lee. I’m fine, I promise.”

“Thank you for helping me.”

“No problem. I’m glad you still love my cooking.”

He finally smiled at that. He pulled her into a hug, being careful not to agitate his belly. Tenten dared to kiss his cheek.

“Do you want to stay over? I can set up the couch for you.”

“If you let me call Hinata and make sure it is okay to keep Metal, sure. I would love to.”

“Alright, no problem.” He released her and she straightened up on still-shaking legs. She grazed Lee’s belly on her way to fetch the phone. When he started dialing she headed to the bathroom under the impression of grabbing linens from the closet, but once she was in she closed the door and leaned her back against it. She pushed her hand into her pants and bucked against it, covering three of her fingers entirely in slick. She was so wet there was hardly any friction, but she made do anyhow.

She came with a silent cry practiced from many years of rubbing herself off on missions and within close distance of her teammates. She bucked against her fingers for a long time, until she was out of energy and boneless.

After a few minutes of listening to Lee talking from behind the door, Tenten forced herself back to Earth. She pulled herself to standing using the bathroom counter, washed her hands, and grabbed some blankets for her couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another very unedited baby but i'm tired and must sleep now. sorry if it's not that sexy i haven't written stuffing porn at all before this i think
> 
> if u have stuffing recs, especially naruto, pls hmm bc i'd like to read more (i'm not big on weight gain tho just bellies and food)


	6. 6: Kankuro and Omoi: Corset

Kinktober day 6: <strike>Daddy</strike> | **Corset** | <strike>Cock Worship | Biting</strike>

***so this is another stupid thing, and it’s supposed to be longer but I’m tired of working on it so I’m posting it like this for now and I might finish it later.

also another rarepair! yay :3

***

Omoi peeked through the crack in the bathroom door. He couldn’t help but huff in disappointment. His hoodie made _him_ look cool and unsuspecting (or small and cute, depending on who you asked), but it just looked too small on Kankuro. His shoulders filled out the sleeves in a way Omoi’s just didn’t. He caught sight of Kankuro’s bare thigh and tried to think about that part instead.

He had asked something so simple of Kankuro, and what did he get in return? A stiff, ribbed leather corset and black lacy panties. He glanced at himself in the mirror and felt his face heat up. He looked like a dominatrix. Hopefully Kankuro wouldn’t want him to act like one. What if he asked Omoi to hit him? Or put on high heels and step on him? Or—

“Omoi, you okay in there?”

“I’m fine,” he called without thinking about it. “I’m going to come out now, close your eyes.”

“Aw, alright.”

Omoi pushed the door open further, and cautiously walked out. Kankuro sat on the bed facing to his left. His eyes were politely closed.

Walking over to face him hurt. He had to stand with his spine straight or his ribs would be squished. The panties were uncomfortable too, just a little too confining.

“You can open your eyes now.”

Slowly he did. “Wow, you—you clean up nice.” Kankuro’s hand covered his giddy smile and his bare thighs rubbed together.

“That right?” Under that gaze Omoi didn’t feel the discomfort as much. He could even take a moment to admire Kankuro’s outfit. It really did look better from the front.

Kankuro stood up. “Can I?”

“Yeah.” Omoi stepped closer to allow Kankuro’s hands to touch him.

He paid special attention to the twin slices of skin between the bottom of the corset and the hem of the panties. Fingers roved to squeeze and knead his ass and rub their hips together.

Omoi wrapped his arms around Kankuro’s back and fingered the hem of his hoodie. He dared to cup one asscheek and smack it lightly.

Kankuro bucked into his hips, a stupid smile on his face. He kissed Omoi from his jaw to his mouth. The sweet way he kissed made Omoi feel like they were on an evening walk, not on a sexual adventure in their bedroom.

Kankuro buried his face in Omoi’s cheek. “What are you smiling about?”

“I’m happy to be doing this with you, baby.”

“Heh, aw. Consider the feeling mutual.” Kankuro mouthed at his neck and all hands rested on warm backs for a moment of peace.

Then Kankuro grabbed Omoi under his thighs and lifted him off the floor.

Omoi’s yelp was precious. He held onto Kankuro’s shoulders with a claw-like grip as he turned around and sat him on the edge of the bed.

Omoi immediately fell backwards. He tried to sit up on his elbows, but the corset protested violently by stabbing him in the bladder. Omoi yipped, then succumbed to lying horizontal.

Kankuro’s face appeared in his line of sight. “You okay?”

“Other than being strapped into a deathtrap? Yeah, I’m fine.”

***

if you wondered what the corset looked like:

I cut the boots out of the story.


	7. 7: space filler

Kinktober day 7: Praise-kink | Body Swap | Aphrodisiacs | Incest

I don't have any inspiration for this and I'm way behind already so I'm just skipping. I'm posting this chapter so the numbers don't get messed up and also so if I want to fill the prompt later I have the space.


	8. Chapter 8

Kinktober day 8: <strike>Blood/Gore | Prostitution/Sex Work | Fisting |</strike> **Hate-fucking/Angry Sex**

this is one of the worst things I've drawn in a long time but I think these guys were really funny and I gave drawing them a shot! only moving forward babie


	9. TsunaDan-- Titfucking, bondage

Kinktober day 9: **Titfucking** | <strike>Sthenolagnia (Strength/Muscles) |</strike>** Bondage**<strike> | Lingerie</strike>

Wow! guess what i learned i can’t draw


	10. 11-- Nejiten: Scissoring

Kinktober day 11: <strike>Object Insertion | Sounding | Cross-dressing |</strike> **Tribadism/Scissoring**

did anyone say NEJITEN


	11. 12--Kakuhida: Petplay, Costumes

Kinktober day 12: <strike>Licking</strike> | **Pet Play** | <strike>Rimming/Analingus</strike> | **Costume**

Kakuzu adjusted the delicate wings for the thirtieth time. It had been a pain to kill a bird, extract the wing bones, and figure out how to wrap his threads around them in a way that makes them stand like the sinewy wings Hidan had told him about. Now that he was wearing them he at least wanted to make them look good.

Hidan had approached him about a sexual session involving costumes and Kakuzu had immediately turned it down. Costumes cost money, he said, to which Hidan countered “not if we steal everything.” What would you have me dress as? Kakuzu asked, and Hidan giddily responded, “a sexy angel.”

Kakuzu thought he was projecting a crush on Konan onto him. He would soon find out angels in Jashinism do not look like Konan.

He sat lounged on a hotel bed in a too-big red shift Hidan had stolen from a thrift store and his grotesque wings that could never be used for flight by any man or beast. He sat, waiting for the show to begin.

Hidan made his appearance. He wore plain grey panties and a collar, which he did not seem happy about, but his face brightened up when he saw Kakuzu. He whistled low and Kakuzu felt the urge to hit him.

“You look _hot,_” he said, climbing onto the bed to meet him.

“Down,” Kakuzu commanded suddenly.

Hidan stopped his advance. “_Excuse_ me?”

“If you want to play with me, you’re going to have to work for it.” A thread shot out from Kakuzu’s wrist, attached to the O-ring on Hidan’s collar, and yanked his face into the mattress.

“Ahg!” He wrestled against his collar for a moment, before stilling.

“Are you ready to behave?”

He nodded. Kakuzu let his makeshift leash relax. He immediately tightened it when Hidan tried to lunge forward (which he would have done under any circumstance, really, where would he have gone from there?)

Hidan clawed at his collar until he had enough and backed down to where the leash wanted him to be.

“Good.” Kakuzu sat up languidly and pet Hidan’s head. He pouted. “Let’s see how good you can be.”

He fingered the leash and pulled Hidan lightly forward. He walked forward on his hands and knees until Kakuzu held out his hand to stop him. He stroked Hidan’s cheek. “Are you going to worship me, little zealot? Are you going to worship your angel?”

Hidan looked almost concerned, but he pushed his face into Kakuzu’s palm anyway.

“Good.” Kakuzu pulled the hem of his shift over his hips, revealing his naked flesh. He parted his kabia and stroked down his slit with one middle finger.

“Is this what you want, boy?”

Hidan nodded. He let himself be guided down to Kakuzu’s core and kissed his skin languidly. Licking and sucking soon followed, and Hidan put his whole body into it. He moaned around Kakuzu’s clit.

Kakuzu let his back arch with sensation, but defied his eyelids’ want to flutter closed. He wanted to watch.

Hidan looks so beautiful when he concentrates.


	12. 16--Kakukisa: 69

Kinktober day 16: <strike>Nipple Play | Frottage | Body Worship </strike>| **Sixty-nine**

this one turned out. cute


	13. 20--Suilog: Uropagia, Emetophilia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are a person who doesn’t do well with unsanitary things, do not read this. Whoever made this challenge put urophagia (piss drinking) and emetophilia (vomit) on the same day, and, being morbidly interested in both of those, I wrote a story including both. Please don’t read it if you’re going to be upset by it, in fact, I’m sorry if I have already upset you.

For the rest of you, here we go.

Kinktober day 20: **Urophagia** | <strike>Hot-Dogging</strike> | **Emeto** | <strike>Dirty talk</strike>

“I’m not gonna put this delicately. You are one of the most terrifying people I know.”

Suigetsu stopped what he was doing and laughed, curling in on himself until he wheezed. “That’s _rich,_ Log.”

“Oh?”

“First of all, your parent is Orochimaru. Second of all, you know like three people.”

“I know plenty of people. Very few of them terrify me as much as you do.”

“Is it the teeth?”

Log kind of wanted to slap him. “No, it’s because you think it’s hot to drink piss.”

Suigetsu slumped on the floor between his boyfriend’s legs. They were in their beloved game room in the dead of night. A small pile of water and soda bottles sat on the couch next to Log, the contents of which had been coaxed into him by Suigetsu. His bladder was painfully full, but Suigetsu doesn’t want to let him up to relieve himself. When he first suggested it, Suigetsu had kneeled before him, smiled, and opened his mouth.

“Come on, I know you’re hurting, baby,” he said in a husky voice, rubbing his thumb over Log’s bladder. “Just give me what I want and you’ll feel better.”

Log wouldn’t admit it, but holding it kind of felt nice. It hurt _bad_ but it wasn’t quite enough yet to make him want to stop messing with Suigetsu.

He sat up and tilted Suigetsu’s head up to kiss him. He wasted no time shoving his tongue through Suigetsu’s teeth and claiming his mouth, because he didn’t know if he’d ever want to kiss him again after this.

Bending over pushed the scale for pain versus comfort. He leaned his head on Suigetsu’s and squeezed his eyes shut, hoping it would go away. He didn’t realize Suigetsu was laughing at him for quite some time after he started.

“Ugh. I think I’m at my limit.” He straightened up again, and it hurt, but there was still that weird zing of arousal from the feeling. He shuffled his pants and underwear down and wasn’t sure how to proceed when Suigetsu gripped his dick and positioned it toward his mouth.

Log looked away. He didn’t want to see Suigetsu drinking his piss because _gross_ and also because the fucker would look straight into his eyes while he did it.

It took a moment for him to let go of his control and piss even though he badly needed to. He concentrated on the soft, wet feeling of Suigetsu’s tongue on his dick and sighed.

It felt so good to piss after holding back for what might have been hours. He reconciled that feeling with Suigetsu’s lips wrapping around him and his swallowing and the fact that they both moaned in relief and arousal at the same time.

Log pet Suigetsu’s hair and worked up the courage to look at him. Anyone who walked in and couldn’t hear the sound of liquid flowing might think Suigetsu was just giving head, but he looked far more blissed out than he ever did doing that. His cheeks were red, he moaned between swallows, and, most surprising, his expression didn’t have any of its usual cockiness. He fully gave in to the sensation of the warm fluid flowing down his throat.

Just let it happen. Just let it happen. He could see Suigetsu’s arm moving. He was rubbing himself off.

Finally he was empty, and Suigetsu released him. He rocked his hips back and forth in a frantic attempt to reach his climax, and Log pulled him upon the couch. Suigetsu leaned on him and moaned as Log stuck his hand into Suigetsu’s boxers and rubbed his clit until he shook from overstimulation.

“Man,” Suigetsu said after catching his breath, “I don’t know if that was a good idea.”

“What?”

“My stomach doesn’t feel too good. I think sex didn’t help.” He pressed his head into the crook of Log’s shoulder, eyes squeezed shut.

Log rubbed his stomach lightly. “Baby, this is your own hubris. You know what you should and shouldn’t put in that belly.”

“I’ll put in my belly what I damn well please, you smug bastard. I know you’re smiling right now.”

“If you hadn’t made me drink three sodas on top of three water bottles maybe this wouldn’t have happened.”

“I’m gonna throw up.”

There wasn’t much humor in his voice. His fingers clawed into Log’s shirt and his breathing quickened. Log tried not to act startled.

“What should I do?” he asked softly, but it was too late.

Suigetsu moved quickly to Log’s side before violently voiding his stomach. He shivered when the waves of vomit weren’t forcing him forward and back. He didn’t fully succeed in keeping Log away from the spray.

Log hung onto what little of Suigetsu was still on his lap for dear life. He hadn’t ever been around someone who threw up and he didn’t know the protocol. He was alarmed, however, when Suigetsu’s thigh rubbed against his crotch and he was achingly hard.

Suigetsu determined he was done, rolled himself back onto Log’s lap, and noticed what Log already had. “Ugh. You really call me the disgusting one.”

“What?” he asked, voice betraying a not inconsiderate amount of panic.

“I didn’t know you got off to vomit.”

“I didn’t either.”

Their eyes met; Log’s wide and curious, Suigetsu’s exhausted.

Suigetsu pressed his hand into the watery puddle of vomit and brought it back to Log’s dick. Log writhed at the contact. At that reaction Suigetsu stroked him hard and slow. It was a curious thing, he thought as vomit pooled around where his bare knee pushed into the couch cushion and he traced the lines on Log’s face with his eyes. He had heard about emetophilia but never thought with his limited worldliness that he would ever get to do anything with it. But here he was, pushing Log’s pants down and fingering him using vomit as lube.

Log came harder than he had in a long time. All thoughts left his head and his eyes rolled back in pleasure. “Fuck,” he said finally. “I take it back.”

Suigetsu laughed, low and tired. “Take what back?”

“What I said about you.”

“Aw. Thanks baby.” He leaned forward so his head rested on Log’s shoulder. He knew they would have to clean up soon but for now he could savor loving someone as disgusting as he was.

***

The next day they went shopping for a new couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is as far as I got with completing prompts in October. not uh. not that impressive. So I'll keep going with the prompts I started and didn't finish and maybe keep going with the ones I haven't? We'll see. But if you want to see where I'll definitely be posting, check out my other story Naruto Kink Drawings.  
Happy November :P

**Author's Note:**

> ***
> 
> file this solidly under ‘things i never thought i would draw with my own two hands'


End file.
